Fallen Desire
by SummerRain200
Summary: For Clary, Love was never part of the plan. That is, till she met Jace, a guy who knows how to attract and repulse her like a magnet. But, he seems to be everywhere she is and knows her better than anyone. Clary finds herself slowly falling for him, but what she doesn't realize is that Jace is keeping a secret... and it could change her world forever. (Loosely based off Hush Hush)
1. First Meeting

**Hey! This is the new story I promised. This idea came from my friend, Kathy, who has just finished the Hush Hush Saga. Good for you, Kathy. She gave me the idea and I decided to expand on it. So, I guess you could say it was based off the book, but I added my own personal twists to it. No, i'm not taking Becca Fizpatrick's plot, although I did take some of the lines from the first chapter.**

* * *

I walked through the doors of the Idris Institute, my school. Summer had just been over and now, it was time to get to serious work. I was in eleventh grade and I had just recently celebrated my 16th birthday. I sighed as I walked to my locker and started my combination. There was a lot of noise in the hallway, which mainly consisted of wild stories that happened during summer. I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside. I looked at my new schedule. I had six periods for the day. Two in the morning, followed by break, then two more, followed by lunch and then the last two periods before dismissal. This year, we had to pick one extra-curricular activity after school. My friend, Simon had picked Chess Club, but well, since I wasn't really into Chess and was a terrible tactician, I'd decided to choose later.

"Hey, Clary!" I turned to see my friend, Isabelle coming towards me. I waved at her.

"OMG! Guess what?" she said. I knew that catch-phrase anywhere. It looks like Isabelle has just found out some juicy gossip.

"No, what?" I asked, as I took my books and walked to the Literature classroom with her. I wanted to secure a good seat in the classroom, and the only way to do that was to get there early. Isabelle blathered on about all the latest gossip that she'd found before she finally asked;

"So, what's your first class?" she asked.

"Literature, with Mr. Tanner," I said. She pouted.

"Awwww, I have History," she said, before she said goodbye as we neared the History classroom. The Literature classroom was further down the hallway. I sighed as I walked down the hallway. I bumped into someone and we both fell down on the floor. No one seemed to notice.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's cool," I looked up to see that the person I bounced into was a boy. He had jet black hair, but that wasn't what made me look at him. His eyes were a very odd shade of blue, not light blue, but a dark, cobalt blue. He looked like the sort of boy that my art teacher would have loved to draw. I helped pick up his books and I gave it to him as he gave me my books.

"Thanks," we said at the same time. He got up

"I'm Alec," he said, before offering his hand to help me up. I took it.

"I'm Clary," I said, and shook his hand. The bell rang, signifying the beginning of first period.

"I have to go. I have class now. It was nice meeting you, Alec," I said, before I opened the door to the Literature classroom.

* * *

The bell rang to end Literature class and I made my way to my locker. I put my books in there and got my Biology textbook. I have Biology for second period. I made my way to the Biology lab. I got a seat at the front of the class, beside Simon, who smiled as I came in. We had been sitting together in all the classes we both had for a long time. Soon, the teacher, Mrs. Nightshade came in.

"Alright," she said, looking around the room, "Before we begin the lesson, I want to make a few seating changes," Several people in the class groaned. Mrs. Nightshade ignored them, and looked around again, as if she were contemplating how to change the seating arrangement.

"Alright, all of those to the right," she gestured at Simon to prove her point, "move up one seat. If you're in front, move to the back," Simon and all the other people moved reluctantly and I gave Simon a small goodbye wave.

"Then, those to the left move to the nearest section on your right," Mrs. Nightshade said. The class was divided into three sections and I was in the middle so I ended up on a window seat.

"Good, now everyone move back three seats behind them," she said, and I ended up on the third row. Mrs. Nightshade began to call out more instructions. I heard someone take the seat beside me. I looked up to see a blonde boy sitting beside me. I was about to tell him something, but Mrs. Nightshade spoke before I could get a word out.

"Now, the reason why I changed the seating arrangement is because I want you and your new and unfamiliar partner to get to know each other," she said in a clear voice. Several people in class began to complain.

"What's that got to do with Biology?" a girl wailed. Several classmates agreed with her.

"Because Biology is Science. And Science is about discovering new things," Mrs. Nightshade said. There were a few grumbles but one effective look made the class quiet.

"I'm going to give you the whole period to talk to your partner," Mrs. Nightshade said, "And a good part of your end-of-term grade goes to this so I expect authenticity," she reminded. More people grumbled. I sighed. I didn't say anything to the boy beside me, before I heard the gliding sound of a pen. He was writing.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"And she speaks English," he called out, as he wrote it. He smiled a lazy smile. I tried to see what he was writing but he had already folded the paper and he stuffed it in his jeans pocket. I let out a long breath and I opened my notebook to a clean page.

"What's your name?" I asked. My pen was already poised to write. I really just wanted to get this done.

"Call me Jace, I mean it, Call me" he said and gave me a wink. I wrote his name on the paper, purposefully ignoring the wink he sent me.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, feeling as if I was taking a survey.

"Don't have one," he said. I had a feeling he was just making this hard for me.

"This assignment is graded so a favor?" I asked. He smiled.

"What sort of favor?" he asked, as he puts his hands on the back of his head. I got the hell out of the subject at once.

"Um, so, what do you do on your spare time?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Don't have spare time," he said. I gave him a look.

"Everyone has spare time," I said. He looked at me, before he nodded.

"You're right. During my spare time, I like to do some research and write stories," he said. I wrote _Writing _under his name.

"I'm not done. I've got quite an interesting story on a sixteen-year old girl who loves Art and reading, hates dancing, who secretly likes to write fanfictions and who just can't wait to get out of her small home-town that she's been in all her life and go to Stanford with her brother," he said. I was shaken by how spot on he was. He couldn't have possibly guessed all of those things about me.

"How do you know that?" I blurted out, before thinking. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm a great reader," he said, "Unlike yourself. You can't read people easily unless you know them. That's your third greatest weakness," he said. I was freaking out.

"And my second?" I asked, faking the nonchalant tone in my voice.

"You're a bit sarcastic for your own good and it usually confuses people as to what your intentions are," he said. Well, that was interesting, but it was true.

"My first?" I asked, a little bit of fear seeping into my voice. Jace didn't seem to notice.

"Your first greatest weakness, Ms. Clarissa Morgenstern, is that you're too stubborn and headstrong for your own good. If you want something, you go through extreme ways to get it if necessary, without thinking of the consequences. That's why you're so awful in Chess," he said. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Well, you certainly know a lot about me," I said, fighting the urge to demand where he got the information from. The bell rang and Jace got up quickly and headed for the door.

"Jace!" I said as he walked through the door. I tried to catch up with him as he walked down the hallway.

"Jace! Wait, I didn't get anything on you!" I said. Jace turned around and moved closer to me. He took my hand and scribbled something on my hand. His number.

"Call me," he said and walked away. I stared at the numbers in disbelief.

"I won't call you! Ever!" I said, sounding like an eight year old.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," he muttered and ran off before I could say anything. I glared at the numbers before making my way to my locker.

* * *

**So, I know the second half of the chapter is like Hush Hush's first chapter and I did take a couple of lines from the book, but well, this is the last time I'm doing that. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Bye! **


	2. The Drunken Isabelle

**Hey! Here is chapter 2! But first, shout outs to: Justrockzyxxx, heyitskirstyn, Alicella Ivashkov, ClaryXJaceSkyrimfan, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

The bell sounded for lunch. I got outside of the classroom. I went to the cafeteria which was filled with students. I made my way to the lunch line. Today's lunch was either Mexican Pizza with low fat milk and fruit yogurt or chicken rings with bread and a dipping sauce. Most kids would think that our school was pretty lucky to have such good lunches, but it wasn't as fancy as it sounds.

"What're you having, Mexican or Chicken?" the lunch lady asked.

"Mexican," I said. She put the food on my tray. I got out of the line. We didn't have to pay for lunch here since it was a part of the school's package deal. I looked around for a table. I saw Simon. He waved me over to where he and his friends were sitting. I followed. His friends consisted of Eric, his long time best guy-friend, Isabelle, my friend, who was gorgeous enough to be homecoming queen with her black hair and charcoal black eyes and Alec, the boy I bounced into the hallway this morning.

"So, how was class?" Simon asked, chasing a piece of pizza around with his yogurt spoon. I shook my head.

"The usual," I said, before taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Oh, by the way, Clary," Isabelle said, "This is my brother, Alec Lightwood. He's seventeen and he's going to be in your History and Physics classes. He just started school here today," she said. Alec and I looked at each other, before nodding our heads.

"Hi," I said. I saw the resemblance between Alec and Isabelle. They were twins, with the same jet-black hair and facial features. But where Isabelle's eyes were black, Alec's eyes were blue.

"Hey," he replied, before we both looked down at our lunches. Isabelle watched the exchange, with narrowed eyes. Clearly, she was expecting a better response from both of us than just 'hey'

"So, what extracurricular classes are you guys doing?" I asked, out loud.

"I'm doing Chess," Simon said.

"Swimming," Isabelle said. I gave her a curious look and she shrugged.

"What, I wanted to try it," Isabelle said.

"I'm doing Band," Eric said, "I'm playing the Electric Guitar,"

"Basic Fighting Classes," Alec muttered. Isabelle hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Ugh, why do you like taking fighting classes so much? We've been taking them since we were like, kids. And you've had a black belt since you were eight," Isabelle said.

"What, I'm just practicing," Alec said, shrugging the subject off, "What are you taking, Clary?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been thinking of doing Art," I said.

"Well, you're out of luck," Isabelle said, "All the extracurricular Art classes have been taken off," Isabelle said. My eyes widened.

"So what do they have now?" I asked. Isabelle shrugged.

"It's either Band or Basic Fighting," Isabelle said. It was Basic Fighting for me then. I couldn't play an instrument and I disliked singing in front of everyone.

"I'm going to go to the office and sign up for Basic Fighting," I said. I had finished most of my lunch, save the fruit yogurt. Alec got up.

"I'm coming with you," Alec said.

"Okay," I said. Isabelle smiled.

"Have fun!" Isabelle called.

* * *

"Just hold on a minute, Clary," Mrs. Jones, the woman at the office said. She began searching through a drawer. I sighed and sat down next to Alec.

"Alright, Clary," Mrs. Jones said, "Your classes are every Thursday after school in the gym," I thanked her and walked out with Alec.

"Promise me you won't beat me up in class," I said to Alec. He smiled.

"I'll try not to," he said.

* * *

The bell rang to end the last period of the day. _Thank God_. I thought Physics would never end. Everyone made their way out. I picked up my books and followed the crowd to the hallway. I went out to the parking lot. Isabelle had taken over for Simon today since he had Chess every Monday. I found her sitting in her red convertible, eating a homemade vegetable and ham sandwich. I got in her car.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Clary. Alec, you're driving today," Isabelle said, before she exchanged places with Alec, who just huffed. As we drove away, I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me, with a cool gaze. It was Jace.

* * *

After Alec dropped me home, I opened the door of my house. It was empty. Luke wasn't home yet. Luke was my uncle, who had gotten custody of me and my brother, Jonathan after my mom died when I was twelve years old and I never knew my dad. Luke was my mom's best friend and he was like the father I never had. My mom and I had gotten in a car crash. I had survived, but she didn't. Jonathan had left for college two years ago. I shook myself free of the memories. There was a note on the fridge.

_Gone to Orlando. Be back in a week or two. Luke._

This was pretty normal. Luke was often out of town, because of his job. I went upstairs to do my homework.

* * *

It was seven o' clock. I had finished my homework an hour ago and had finished studying. The only thing that prevented me from making dinner and going to bed was the fact that I was still staring at the phone, wondering if I should call. I had punched in Jace's number on my cell, but I hadn't called it. I sighed before I saved the number and tossed the phone somewhere in my bed. Someone called. I took up the phone.

"Hello?" I said. There was noise at the other line. It must be from a nightclub.

"Hey, Clary?" It was Alec. I almost dropped the phone.

"Alec? How did you get my number?" I asked.

"I got it from Isabelle's phone," Alec said, trying to talk over the noise in the background, "Listen, can you come over at Pandemonium? Isabelle's kinda drunk and I need some help," he said. I mentally counted to five. Pandemonium is the best young adult nightclub in the whole of Idris. Come to think of it, it was the _only_ nightclub in the whole of Idris.

"Sure, give me thirty minutes," I said.

"Okay," he said and hung up the phone. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt. On second thought, I put on a pair of brown boots that Isabelle gave me for Christmas. I walked out of the house, after locking it. Pandemonium was only a block away from my house. I set out to walk to Pandemonium.

* * *

I rounded the corner. The line to Pandemonium was much too long. I took a shortcut through the back. As I walked, I heard someone following me. I turned. There were two guys in ski masks at the back of me. The door to Pandemonium was closed. I knew how to open it, but it would take a good bit of time. One of the men reached to grab me. Since I was short, I managed to duck him. I ran out, wanting to get to a place where it was populated. The two men gave chase. I focused my attention on the front of me instead of the back. I heard their thundering footsteps at the back of me. My heart raced with fear. Then, the footsteps disappeared. I stopped and turned, moving back as I moved. I hit something. I was about to scream, but a strong hand covered mine. I bit down at the hand, tasting blood.

"Ow! Stop it, It's Jace," the voice said. The hand loosened. I turned to see Jace, wearing all black, which was in contrast with his blonde hair and golden butterscotch eyes.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question myself," he said, leaning against a nearby wall.

"I know a shortcut to the back door, but there were some men chasing after me…" I cut off quickly. Jace just raised an eyebrow.

"There's no one here," he said. I stood up straight.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. Jace leaned off the wall.

"We'll look," he said. He took out his jacket and gave me it to wear. I took it and put it on.

* * *

We searched through every nook and cranny of the small alley, but we came up empty-handed.

"See, I told you so," Jace said as we left the alley, "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" he asked.

"My friend's drunk and Alec needs help bringing her home," I said. Jace looked at me.

"Alec Lightwood?" he asked. I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"He's my best friend," Jace said, "Come on," He skipped the line and went to the bouncers. He said a few words to them, before the bouncers let them in. One of them smiled at Jace and me as we entered. I looked around before I saw Alec sitting on one of the bar stools, looking away from a swaying Isabelle. I went to him and Jace followed. Alec looked relieved when he saw me, and shocked when he saw Jace.

"Hey, Clary. I see you've met Jace," Alec said. I nodded.

"Hey, Alec," he said, giving Alec a high five.

"Um, what happened?" I asked, pointing to Isabelle. Alec gave Isabelle a look, before he turned to me.

"I don't know, but Isabelle kept saying something about Simon and Dana or Diana or something," he said. The bartender looked at us.

"Your friend drank a lot. All of it costs a hundred dollars," he said.

"A hundred dollars in alcohol?" I said, disbelievingly. The bartender nodded. Alec took out his wallet.

"I only got ten… twenty…. thirty….. forty…. fifty bucks," Alec said, counting the money as he placed it on the counter. I took out my wallet and took out fifty dollars from it.

"There, that makes one hundred. Just give me a ride home," I said. Alec nodded. The bartender nodded at us.

"Come on, let's take her out," I said. Jace took one of Isabelle's hands and Alec took the other. I followed them. A lot of the girls were staring at both boys. Alec ignored the looks; too busy muttering under his breath about his sister, while Jace seemed to enjoy the attention. Isabelle was led to a shiny, black BMW, which I assumed was Alec's car. I jumped in the back with her.

"Thanks, Jace," I said, as I saw Jace walking away. He turned and nodded, his golden eyes shining with amusement.

"See you at school," was his only reply. He flashed me a flirtatious grin, before he entered Pandemonium again. I stared after him, before I saw Isabelle starting to stir. I winded the window down and pushed Isabelle's head out the window. She started vomiting on the sidewalk. Alec gave me a grateful look.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it. I know Puke stains are a pain to get out of car seats," I said.

* * *

We stopped by a pharmacy, which was open late.

"I'll buy her some painkillers for that killer hangover she's gonna have tomorrow," I said, as I got out of the car.

"I'll go with you," Alec said. He took out his jacket and draped it over Isabelle's sleeping form, which stopped her shivering a bit.

* * *

We went into the pharmacy and I asked for painkillers. The woman over the counter looked mildly surprised as she looked at Alec and I. I knew what she was thinking, but I was just too tired to care. She gave me the painkillers.

"That'll be ten dollars," she said and I gave her a ten. After thanking her, Alec and I walked back to the car.

* * *

Alec dropped me home, after thanking me profusely for my help. I waved him goodbye and walked in my house. I locked the doors and windows and went to my room. It was twelve o' clock. I took out Jace's jacket and put it on my computer chair. I threw my clothes in my laundry basket and went to take a shower.

* * *

I changed into pajamas and an old white T-shirt. I combed my hair and dried it, before I turned off the lights and went to sleep. That was the first night that I had a nightmare with Jace in it.

* * *

_I was twelve again, and I was sitting next to my mom in the car. Her red hair was stained here and there with white snowflakes that were coming from the open car window. Snow had covered everything._

"_So, Luke and I have decided to take a vacation to Hawaii next summer with you. What do you think?" she said, turning down the volume of the radio. I shrugged nonchalantly._

"_Sure," I said, before I felt the car skid. I screamed as we fell into the river. Icy water rushed through my lungs. I couldn't breathe. The water was so cold and I felt myself black out._

_When I woke up, I was lying at the river bank. My body was numbed with cold, like it was made of ice. My head felt like there were millions of icy needles stinging it. Then, I felt a warm hand on my face. I saw golden blonde hair falling in front of my face._

"_Are you okay?" the person asked. I felt like I knew his voice from somewhere, but I didn't know where exactly. I moved my head a bit. Golden wings sprouted from his back, shining in sunlight. _

"_Am I dead?" I croaked out. No, if I was dead, then why was I in so much pain. He shook his head. Then, he stood up. I gasped. I saw golden butterscotch eyes, framing an angelic face that was so familiar. The angel was Jace._

* * *

I bolted up from the bed, gasping and sweating.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 2. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I hope you like it. The Wonderful Magnus shall arrive in the next chapter. So, what did you think of this chapter?**


	3. Word Fight

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. Shout outs go to: StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, Taralara10, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP, ClaryXJaceAssassinSkyrimfan, musicoftheheart and all the guests. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Isabelle snapped her fingers.

"Hey, Clary? Yo, Clary? You still in there?" I jumped.

"Huh, what?" I said. Isabelle frowned in annoyance.

"I said, I saw the new kid that was coming in today," she said. I nodded.

"Uh huh," I said. Alec shared a look with his sister.

"You okay? You seem a little out of it," Alec said.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just a little tired," I said. The answer seemed to convince Isabelle, but not Alec.

"Anyway, like I was saying, that new kid has some _serious _ass," Eric laughed, as Simon and Alec both choked on their sandwiches. Simon grabbed his water and chugged it down.

"What the fuck, Isabelle? I'm eating here," he said. Eric laughed even more.

"Well, what? I'm just saying he was _hot_," she said, before giving Alec a pointed look. Alec gave his sister a look.

"I'm gonna go," I said, standing up.

"But you haven't finished your turkey sandwich," Isabelle said, gesturing at my sandwich half. I grabbed it and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth, before chugging it down with chocolate milk.

"There, I'm done," I said, "I have to go to study for my Vocabulary Test now. I'll see you later," I said.

"Way to go, Isabelle. You scared Clary away," Simon said, as I walked away. I heard a smack as Isabelle hit him.

* * *

I sat down outside of the school in one of the various picnic tables. I opened my notebook, ignoring the sun hitting my face. I began to read, when the book suddenly darkened. Jace stood in front of me with his bag. The sun's rays made his hair more golden than usual, his butterscotch eyes lighter. I was suddenly reminded of my dream. I shook my head quickly.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Jace asked.

"Go ahead," I said. He sat across me and took out his notebook.

"Are you studying for the Vocabulary test?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't have to study. I know all the words," he said, smugly, before closing his book.

"Okay, what's the meaning of Panacea?" I asked. He smiled.

"Something that cures everything," he said. I looked down at my book. Damn, he was good.

"You know, it's not fair that my book's not open, but yours is," he said. I closed my book.

"Fine," I said. I put the book down. He smiled.

"What's the meaning of Ostentatious?" he said, leaning forward.

"Excessively conspicuous or showing off," I said, "What's the meaning of Catharsis?"

"Purification that brings emotional relief or renewal. What's the meaning of Temerity?" he asked.

"Boldness, Recklessness, Audacity. What's the meaning of Verisimilitude?" I asked.

"Similarity to reality, the appearance of truth, looking like the real thing," I said. Jace smiled.

"You're very good," Jace said.  
"You're not so bad yourself," I said. He smiled.

"Want me to walk you to class?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Um, sure," I said.

* * *

Ms. Faye began handing out our Vocabulary test papers. As soon as she was finished, she looked at all of us through her glasses.

"Now, I want no cheating. You have half the period to finish this test, and your time starts now," she said and sat down on her chair. I stared down at my paper and wrote my name. I looked at the words, before I started filling the paper out. The words weren't extremely easy, but since I read a lot, I knew their meanings. Soon enough I was at the last word in fifteen minutes. I stared at the unrecognizable word. It was vicissitude, and I knew for a fact that it wasn't an eleventh grade word. I bit down on the tip of my pen. I looked up. Ms. Faye was reading a book. I looked around the classroom until I saw Jace. He was leaning against his seat, his hands on his desk. He met my eyes, before a small smile played at his lips. He winked at me and I immediately looked down at my paper. I stared at the word, before I heard a voice. I looked up. No one had said anything. I bit my pen again and stared at the word. What could vicissitude mean? Then I heard it again.

"An event that occurs by chance," the voice said. I stopped biting my pen and looked around again. The room was totally silent, save for the scratch of pens.

"One more minute," Ms. Faye said, "Make sure to answer _all _questions," she added. I heard the voice again.

"An event that occurs by chance," it said. I wrote it down, as Ms. Faye got up.

"Time's up," she said, and began taking the papers back. After she finished, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the class. I passed Jace's table on the way. I looked at him. He winked conspiratorially, as if we both shared a secret nobody else knew. I walked out of the classroom, still contemplating what the look had meant.

* * *

I looked around the parking lot for Isabelle and Alec's car, but I couldn't find it. I started walking home when the rain started pouring. I didn't have an umbrella, or even a hoodie, so I simply suffered through it. Rain drops clung to my red hair and soaked my clothes. Someone beeped their horn. A black BMW pulled up right in front of me. The window rolled down. It was Jace.

"Jace?" I said, as I narrowed me eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from getting pneumonia," he said and opened his front seat car door. I hesitated. I didn't know Jace all that well… but it was freezing cold out here. I went inside the car.

* * *

"Stop right here," I said. Jace pulled up in front of my house.

"Um, thanks for dropping me home," I said as I opened the door. It was still pouring outside.

"Here," Jace said, handing me his black hoodie, "Use this," I took the hoodie and put it on.

"Thanks," I said, as I got out of his car, "See you at school," I closed the car door. I walked up to my door and was about to take out my key to open the door, when I realized that it was open.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Magnus is mentioned in this chapter, but he'll make an appearance on the next chapter, I promise!**


End file.
